How to Stop Yourself From Falling in Love
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: Sequel to "How to De-like Someone". While Chad is trying to stop himself falling for Sonny, Sonny is also going over crazy steps to stop HERSELF falling for the blonde actor. But will it work? They just couldn't stop destiny... One-Shot


**A/N This is the sequel to "How to De-like Someone" where Chad goes over crazy steps to stop himself falling for Sonny. Meanwhile, Sonny tries to stop herself from falling for Chad. Great minds think alike…..but fools don't differ….**

**Idea from ****star studded midnight princess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny's POV**

Life is frustrating. Life is annoying. I can resist anything…except Chad Dylan Cooper. Urgh. I just have to, as much as I want to deny it, fall in love with him. He's the enemy. He's the number one teen actor. The guy all girls dream of. Why would he like me? Little Sonny from Wisconsin. If only I could stop liking him. How could I do that though?

**How to Stop Yourself from Falling in Love ****by Sonny Monroe**

**Step one- Remove all photos, poems and all trace of his presence in your dressing room**

Uhh… I don't really have a lot of posters or anything because I share a dressing room with Tawni. However…No one knows. No one. That…. I dug under the couch and I grabbed this huge scrapbook that was covered with pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper. **(A/N Sorry didn't mean to make her sound like a stalker. Uhh… It's something like the Trey Brothers thing that was in Sonny with a Song, only a book.) **There were images of him at parties, images from fan sites, everything.

So…DO I REALLY HAVE TO THROW IT AWAY? You do not know how much I have spent on that book. I AM NOT GOING TO DISPOSE IT! No but then I can't stop myself from falling in love with Chad. And that's bad. He would tease my for eternity. Either throw it away or fall in love with him. Fine.

Slowly, I reached my hand and quickly dropped the book into the trash can and ran away.

… and ran back to stretch my hand back into the trash can and reach for the book and run back to my dressing room.

Step one- Fail…

**Step two- Convince yourself that he is useless and is not worth your time**

Here goes. Nothing.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is an arrogant jerk that I am way too unfortunate to have to deal with. He is always so full of himself and doesn't care for anyone but himself. He is way too in love with materialistic things like his car and golden perfect hair and sparkly crystal blue eyes. He can be the sweetest at times and so completely adorable. But wait…what?"

Step two-FAIL!

**Step three- Stop yourself from thinking about the person (every time you think of the person, think random stuff)**

I don't think much of Chad! Maybe I do. Do I? Gosh I'm talking to myself waaaay too much. I just painted my fingernails turquoise. It was this nice sparkly blue color that reminded me of...Chad's sparkly blue eyes... Am I thinking of him? Oh yeah! Think random! We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine... GOSH! BEATLES? Chad would have said something like "immature much?" or "Have better taste for music!" and smirked that adorable smirk...My eyes went all misty and stared far away, imagining him. WAIT! THINK RANDOM! Korea and India and China and Ireland and Brazil and Mali and WHAT? Really Sonny, Really? Psh. I sound like Chad! ...I can never stop thinking of him. I'm falling fast.

Step three-fail...

**Step four- DON'T go to the cafeteria at a selected time just so you can meet him. **

Fine. How hard is that? I'd just go to lunch 10 minutes after 12:57.

**************************Next day for lunch*************************************

I glanced at my rhinestone-studded clock. There, in clear bold digital numbers were the digits 12:57. Great. I'd go 10 minutes later. Aww... My stomach's grumbling. Being way too used to eating lunch at that time, my body just couldn't bear the delay. I stepped up. Wait no! I can't go now! Chad's still there. Tick tock. Tick tock. I was fighting a war within my body. Yes. No. Yes. No. Let's read Twilight to get my mind off things.

***************************10 minutes later****************************************

FINALLY! I kissed the clock that now read 1:07. Running out and heading straight to the cafeteria, I skidded to a stop when I realized what, or rather who, was beside me. Right next to me, heading also to the cafeteria...was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Step four- Completely dominated

**Step five-Fall in love with someone else**

Ignoring the blonde jerk-throb across from me, I sat at the So Random! table and looked around. Which lucky guy, eh? Ooh... There's this very cute brown-haired green eyed guy staring at me. Gosh, he's cute. Almost as cute as Chad. Emphasizing the ALMOST. I walked over slowly to him and sat right across him. His eyes were ALMOST as hypnotizing as Chad's.

"Hey. I'm Sonny. And you are?" I started off cheerfully.

"I'm Interested In You." He replied smoothly.

I giggled and immediately Chad's cocky comebacks came into my head. GOSH! SONNY! STOP THINKING OF HIM!

"So do you want to go out with me?" I asked so very fast. I need to fall in love with him, before I fall deep for CHAD! Okay I know I just met him, but we could get to know each other, can't we?

"Uhh... Sure..." He looked kinda weird for a second there, but quickly recovered and winked.

That reminds me so much of. Chad's. Wink. **(Not in FFTF)  
**I CAN'T STOP THINKING OF HIM!

"So, I'd pick you up at 6, I guess." He said, "And by the way, my name's Josh." He smiled that same Chad Dylan Cooper smile.

"Sure..." I smiled then hit my head three times, trying to get Chad out of there.

Step five- Got a date. Can't fall in love with another guy.

**Step six- WARNING! Only enter this step if you've failed all others. Otherwise you have succeeded. Congratulations!**

**Step six- Give up completely and ask him out. AKA The Loser Step**

Loser Step? Really? Psh. I can't ask him out! I did all that to stop myself from falling in love and now I'm going to ask him out? This is absurd!

Imagine. Just imagine. Me hanging on to his arm in the Tween Choice Awards. Us kissing in the rain. Us holding each other close.

Fine. I guess I'd ask him out.

*****************Next day******************In the cafeteria***************************

"Er…. Hi Sonny."

"Cooper."

"Nice…erm…shirt today."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Would you go out with me?"

"What?"

"Did you just reject me? Darn I shouldn't have followed that step. You just rejected me. You said no. I can't believe it. You don't like me back. This is bad. Um… Bye Sonny."

"Wait Chad! I didn't reject you. I didn't even say anything."

"Oh. So are you…um…going to reject me?"

"Whoa. Pessimist much?"

"Is that rejection? Normally when I ask a girl to go out with me, she just screams and says yes, you know?"

" Well, I'm not like other girls."

" Could you please tell me yes or no. I dying here."

"Yes." And I stalked off with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait Sonny! Pick you up at eight!"

Step six-SUCCESS!

**A/N Sorry if it is too boring or not as good as the first one. Please REVIEW! I'd be EVER so thankful!**


End file.
